


Lover Come Back To Me

by zaixuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, just porn in general honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaixuan/pseuds/zaixuan
Summary: Among all of Taeyong’s favourite things, waking up with Jaehyun right next to him is definitely one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF with the same title. I avoided my responsibilities and wrote this instead in like, 3 hours. Stop Me From Writing Porn.

Taeyong wakes up with fatigue creeping on his whole body. For the entire week, he had been drowned in piles of work that he had to finish, his boss, however, decided to be merciful and let him to go home early on Friday evening. He glances at the digital clock on the nightstand, trying to shoo his sleepiness away as he blinks his eyes—03.47 AM. _Oh._

He shifts, trying to get out of bed, having the urge to empty his bladder. The bed makes a rickety sound as he moves his body, not long after that, he hears a _familiar_ groan, which comes from no other than his boyfriend. Taeyong slides his feet into his pair of slippers and walks into the bathroom with quiet steps.

When he comes back, Jaehyun greets him with his raspy, bed voice. “Why are you awake so early?”

“Bathroom.” He replies, voice sounding more like a whisper before sliding back into their bed. Taeyong scoots closer to the other man, who willingly opens his arms so Taeyong can settle in between them. Jaehyun presses his lips on Taeyong’s forehead as he pulls him even closer to his naked chest, limbs comfortably enveloping the latter. The younger has always been a light sleeper, even minor sounds or shifting can wake him up from his slumber.

Certainly, Taeyong is not the only one who feel exhausted this week. Both of them are drained because of their respective jobs, but unfortunately, unlike Taeyong, Jaehyun didn’t get to leave work early last night. Taeyong was home around 8 PM, exhaustion clinging on him like a koala on eucalyptus tree, he didn’t even bother to have dinner as he immediately went to the shower, then just straight to the bed. He didn’t even notice when Jaehyun came home, or when he finally joined him in their bed.

“At what time you were home last night?” Taeyong speaks, voice quiet and soft, worried he will irritate the younger. Despite of the darkness around them, he reaches for Jaehyun’s cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly across his skin.

“Uh, around 12 or 1 AM,” Jaehyun rambles, a hint of fatigue is clear in his voice. “I didn’t really check.” He trails off before letting out a sigh, arms tightening around Taeyong’s body. Taeyong is still cupping Jaehyun’s face with one hand, but now his fingers are trailing across his lover’s face, brushing lightly against his tender complexion, his index finger slightly touching Jaehyun’s closed eye. At the end, Taeyong leans closer so their lips can meet—they brush, faintly, but Taeyong decides to pull away.

He buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck instead, shifting even closer to the other as Taeyong slips his arm around the younger’s waist, head tucked under Jaehyun’s chin.

“If you want to kiss me, do it properly,” Jaehyun speaks again, yet his body stays still. Silence fills the room for a few seconds, before he continues, “I don’t mind, you know.”

Taeyong keeps mum, he doesn’t say a thing— _yet_ , his fingers are frozen on Jaehyun’s back. He clears his throat before he unzips his mouth, “Let’s go back to sleep.” Taeyong tries to divert the topic—Jaehyun needs the sleep, anyway. His eyes are already closed when he feels Jaehyun’s shifts, it’s now his turn to feel his lover’s palm on his cheek, Jaehyun’s thumb lightly grazing on his lower lip before he is pulled into a lip-lock. Taeyong sighs into the kiss as Jaehyun starts to caress his waist in a slow motion, it doesn’t take long for him to do the same on Jaehyun’s back.

It’s short and simple, just two lips moving against each other lazily. It’s dark and they can’t see each other’s face, but they are content. Somehow, Taeyong feels like his drowsiness is gone after the kiss ended. Jaehyun’s palm is still touching his face, his thumb too, rubbing small circles on Taeyong’s cheek bone. He collects his courage before he presses their lips together again, and Jaehyun complies.

This time, it’s a lot more intense. Tongues are involved, biting are involved and the temperature _rises_. Taeyong’s arms are now wrapped around the younger’s arms, letting Jaehyun leads the kiss as they change their position—Taeyong laying down, legs open as Jaehyun settles himself in between those thighs.

They stop because of the lack of air, foreheads touching as they both pant, breathing oxygen as much as they can. Taeyong is having another trouble breathing again when Jaehyun starts to trail butterfly kisses across his face, down to his jaw and finally, his neck. He wonders if Jaehyun wants to see his face right now, he probably looks tired yet _thoroughly kissed_ and he also wonders how Jaehyun looks like right this moment.

Does he look _aroused_? _Turned on_?

Taeyong elicits a small moan when Jaehyun suckles onto a certain spot on his neck, then he glides his tongue across the small mark, making the older male releases another sound. When Jaehyun slides his hand inside of Taeyong’s t-shirt, and that’s when Taeyong finally speaks.

“Do you want to do it?” Taeyong mumbles—breathless, he can feel Jaehyun’s hand on his flat stomach, then it moves to the waistband of his underwear— _yes, he sleeps with only brief._ Jaehyun doesn’t respond, but his gesture tells the truth. “Aren’t you tired?” He asks again, making sure.

“I’m wide awake, because of _a certain someone_ ,” The younger answers, earning a light laugh from the other. Taeyong doesn’t protest when Jaehyun pulls his underwear down, letting him get rid of it. “Turn on the night lamp and get the lube.” Taeyong complies and does what he was told, before passing the small bottle to Jaehyun. He can clearly see the younger’s face now—graced with fatigue and lust, he notices the tent on his sweatpants too, and Taeyong is _eager_ to take it off.

The first touch of Jaehyun’s finger against his entrance makes him whimper, and when it penetrates him, he gasps, _loud_.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks as he plants a soft kiss on the other’s forehead to ease him, meanwhile his other hand is on Taeyong’s waist, drawing small circles on his hipbone. Taeyong nods as a respond, before he mutters a quiet reply, “Yeah, keep going.”

And Jaehyun listens—he starts moving his digit and Taeyong elicits breathy moans, hands gripping into the duvet immediately as the pain is slowly turning into pleasure. Taeyong’s mouth is agape as erotic sounds are the only thing that come out, while the younger adds another digit, making Taeyong’s toes curl and back arched.

Right now, Jaehyun is taking things slowly—including the pace of his fingers. His fingers are long and slender but the pace is too slow and it’s making Taeyong frustrated, “Jaehyun, Jaehyun—” he pleads, “Faster, please.” He squirms, eliciting a desperate whine as he rolls his hips forward. Jaehyun just laughs, a low chuckle in respond to his pliant boyfriend underneath him.

“I could never say no to you,” He finally speaks, quickening his pace and pushing the digits even deeper into his tunnel, earning a loud gasp from Taeyong. “I won’t ever say no to you.” Jaehyun adds, before he lifts the older male’s t-shirt up. He leans down so he can trail wet kisses along Taeyong’s chest and abdomen, sucking here and there, leaving blemished skin only for him to see. Taeyong cries as the pad of the fingers inside him keep brushing his sweet spot, scissoring and stretching him apart.

“Jaehyun, please— Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun—” he chants, voice barely audible at the end. “I want you, I want you, please.” Taeyong pleads again, his grip is tightened on their bedsheet and he is so near—

Jaehyun pulls out, leaving Taeyong’s hole clenching on nothing but air. He hastily pulls his pants down, doesn’t even bother to take it off. His cock is erect and leaking and the sight of Taeyong in front of him—laboured panting, eyes filled with lust and body covered with thin layer of sweat—is not helping.

He slings Taeyong’s shins on his shoulders and Taeyong is quick to put his arms around the other’s neck as Jaehyun enters him in one swift thrust. Taeyong’s mouth is wide open, releasing a silent scream as he tries to adjust to the younger’s girth, while Jaehyun elicits a low moan and whilst trying to leave so many tender kisses across Taeyong’s face—on his forehead, nose, lips, jaw, _anywhere he can reach_.

It takes a while for Jaehyun to actually move, and when he actually moves, Taeyong is whimpering and his fingertips are digging into his back and Jaehyun thinks Taeyong looks so _erotic_ like this—Taeyong’s expression is a mix of pain and pleasure and he can’t wait to make it into _full pleasure_ because he wants Taeyong to feel _good_. His thrusts are slow yet deep, trying to fit every inch of his cock into Taeyong’s hole.

Taeyong clenches around the length, earning a loud moan from the younger male.

“You’re so good, you feel so good,” Jaehyun chants softly, whispering against the smaller’s jaw. He hasn’t pick up his pace, and he will when Taeyong tells him to. “You’re the only one who can make me feel this good.” He adds, then he kisses him, soft and slow, just like his thrusts. Taeyong melts into the kiss, nails scrabbling against the skin of Jaehyun’s shoulders as pleasure replaces the pain.

“I love you,” Taeyong says, words muffled against his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you.” He mutters again, his hands are now gripping on Jaehyun’s dishevelled hair as he feels Jaehyun’s cock hitting his prostate. His moans become more and more frequent and uncontrollable with the pleasure building up inside him.

“I’m close—Ah!” He half-screams as the younger hits his spot harder. Jaehyun can feel the walls tightening around his length, Taeyong becomes so tight when Jaehyun reaches for his leaking cock, giving it lazy strokes before saying, “Come.”

And Taeyong does, spurting cum all across their abdomens with his loudest moan and eyes shut. Jaehyun rides him with another few deep thrusts before reaching his climax as well, he comes with a grunt, all energy vanishing from his arms as he collapses on top of Taeyong.

“Sorry, just give me a second.” He mumbles against the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

“I’m gross, though.” He responds with a low voice, hands comfortably resting on Jaehyun’s back.

“I don’t care, I love you.” Jaehyun answers, half asleep as he pulls out before hitting the mattress.

Taeyong kisses him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if you see any mistakes, really.


End file.
